


Mayor MacCready

by cherrylipstick



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Some Fluff, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 16:36:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6016813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrylipstick/pseuds/cherrylipstick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Is Mayor MacCready happy to see me?” she grinned wickedly, pressing her hand against the bulge in his trousers. This woman is going to be the death of him.</p><p>In which the F!Sole Survivor calls a very specific part of MacCready’s anatomy ‘Mayor MacCready.’</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mayor MacCready

“Are there ever settlements that are  _not_  in trouble?” MacCready groaned as he sat on the couch, closing his eyes in exhaustion. His boots were strewn on the floor and his rifle was leaning against the wall, just within his reach in case something goes wrong. They were safe and sound in one of the rooms at Hotel Rexford but it is still Goodneighbor and MacCready wouldn't let his guard down. “They’re always in trouble,” Cynthia sighed, putting her heavy backpack in a corner of the room. Her wavy blonde hair was tousled and she really wanted to get out of her vault suit to take a nice, long shower. She removed her boots lazily, letting them fall to the floor unceremoniously.

Both of them were exhausted. They’ve just returned from defending Warwick Homestead from a Gunner attack. They decided to head to Goodneighbor afterwards, to take refuge at Hotel Rexford because Cynthia simply wanted to avoid staying at settlements for now. On their way to Goodneighbor, they were assaulted by even more Gunners and Raiders, as well as Super Mutants. It was tiring work to get rid of all of them but they managed to do it with minimal damage (thanks to the amount of Stimpak they’ve acquired) and a good amount of loot.

“I miss this,” Cynthia blurted out when she let herself fall on the bed.  
“You miss a bed?” she heard her companion say.  
“Come on. When was the last time we slept on a real bed and not some mattress on the floor?” she whined.

MacCready opened his eyes and began thinking but it was all futile. He couldn't remember. Even at Warwick Homestead they had to sleep on sleeping bags because there weren't enough beds. He honestly didn't care though- he was used to sleeping on mattresses and sleeping bags. Travelling miles on the road does that to you. Cynthia, on the other hand, prefers the comfort of a bed. It must be a pre-war thing.  
"It has been quite a while, I guess," he concluded, rubbing his tired eyes. He was about to fall asleep when he felt her weight on his lap, straddling him.  
  
“Cynthia,” he groaned, “I’m tired.”  
  
He loves her, really.  
  
“I miss Mayor MacCready,” she purred, putting her hands on his waist, her gorgeous face just inches away from his own face and her clothed sex dangerously close to his groin. He was suddenly wide awake as his hormones kicked in. There goes his plan of going to sleep early.   
  
“Oh God, I regret telling you that,” he sighed, head thrown back against the couch in an attempt to obscure his red face. He was sure that ‘Mayor MacCready’ was the subject of gossip among her numerous companions- after all, Cynthia hasn’t exactly made their relationship a secret. Not with the way she moans his name loudly during those intimate nights they spend together. Fuck, it was routine for him to walk through the settlement the next morning to see people tittering at him. He didn’t fail to notice the smirk on Hancock’s face nor did he fail to catch that knowing look that Deacon gave him whenever she addressed him as ‘Mayor MacCready’ in public. Hell, even Danse had a hint of a blush on his face. It was embarrassing, to say the least. Luckily for him, Piper wasn’t that interested in the sole survivor’s love life- if not, the whole Commonwealth would be referring to him by his Little Lamplight title by now.

For most of the part, Cynthia chose to ignore him, finding his blush endearing. She removed his hat and set it down gently on the couch. “Is Mayor MacCready happy to see me?” she grinned wickedly, pressing her hand against the bulge in his trousers. This woman is going to be the death of him.  
  
He didn't even protest when she had his trousers and boxers down, exposing his arousal to the cold air. He shivered a little bit. “Looks like Mayor MacCready is excited,” she giggled, looking at his arousal and back at him.  
  
His eyes were fixated on her plump, red lips as they parted and enveloped his length. "S-shit," he hissed, eyes shut and fingers tugging at her golden locks, drowning in pleasure. Cynthia hummed in contentment when she saw his reaction and began bobbing up and down, her tongue swirling around him. Seeing her with his cock in her mouth sent his blood rushing south if it hadn’t already. She added a hand to the base of his shaft, moving up and down steadily.  
  
She loves the way he thrusts his hips up to go deeper into her mouth, and she moaned at the thought of his cock filling her to the hilt. She was already wet and she rubbed her thighs together, hoping he'd notice how ready she was for him. She can't wait. She missed Mayor MacCready that much.  
  
"Cynthia," he breathed her name all of sudden, "stop. If you continue, the fun will be over soon."  
  
The sole survivor gave his shaft one last lick before reluctantly releasing him from her mouth.

MacCready gripped her waist and stood up. Cynthia immediately wrapped her long legs around his waist, pressing herself against his arousal, making him moan. His mouth was on her neck now, trailing up and kissing her jaw. “I’ll remember the mutfruit next time,” the blonde woman sighed wistfully, enjoying his ministrations.  
  
“Forget about the mutfruit,” she heard him say, and she raised her eyebrows quizzically.  
"Mayor MacCready wants to be inside of you," he brushed his lips against her ear, his voice rough and needy.  
"Wow, you actually said that without blushing or stuttering," Cynthia remarked after scrutinizing his face. For once, there was an uncharacteristic blush plastered on her face which he’ll gleefully remember for eternity.  
  
MacCready  _needed_  her. He kissed her again, his tongue parting her lips roughly. One hand was on the curve of her breast, squeezing it; another hand was tugging at the zip of her vault suit. Cynthia noticed this and she pulled the zip down to her hips, exposing more of her to him and he groaned in appreciation. The top half of the suit was now hanging from her hips. That wasn’t enough though- his hand was already pushing away her bra straps, and he unhooked her bra. He was rewarded with the sight of her hardened nipples jutting out, and he took one in his mouth, sucking at it. She arched her body towards him in response, head thrown back in ecstasy.  
  
All the while he walked them towards the bed, and he finally set her down gently.  
  
“I need to see the rest of you,” he fumbled with her zip. All of a sudden he was clumsy. “Yes, Mayor MacCready,” she teased, assisting him by wriggling out of the Vault 111 suit. Soon, she was only in her white panties, and she covered her breasts with her arms playfully. In that pose, she looked just like a pin-up model in one of those steamy pre-war magazines. He paused for a moment, enjoying the view and then found himself wishing that he had a camera.  
  
“You’re so beautiful,” he murmured, trailing kisses on her abdomen, fingers working to remove her panties, “I’m one lucky man.”  
“O-oh,” she moaned in delight, “take your clothes off, Mac. I want to feel you, too.”  
  
He didn't need to be told twice. He removed his duster and his shirt, fumbling with the belt and buttons a little bit. He was so impatient. When he finally did, her panties were already on the floor, and he could see the evidence of her arousal there.  
  
He couldn't wait any longer.  
  
Cynthia gasped when he entered her. To have every inch of him filling her feels heavenly; she wasn’t a religious person but it was definitely the closest thing to heaven in this hell full of mutated creatures and radioactive storms.  
  
He moved slowly, as if he was teasing her. Cynthia wasn't satisfied.   
"Mac," she said breathlessly, looking at him straight in the eye, hands cupping his cheeks, "fuck me hard."  
She's vulgar and he absolutely loves it. He pressed into her hard, just like she wanted it, before pulling out and slamming all the way in.  
"Oh, yes!" she moaned, writhing underneath him, "yes, just like that!"  
The bed was creaking beneath them as he thrust into her mercilessly.  
"Fuck, you feel amazing," he groaned in response, not bothering to censor himself. He counted himself lucky to even last this long. This pre-war beauty pinned underneath him was moaning _his_ name, hands clutching at his shoulders and legs wrapped around his hips to bring him closer to her. Out of all the people she could’ve chosen to be with, she chose _him_.  
  
It was too much for MacCready.  
  
“I’m gonna come inside you, beautiful,” he groaned in sheer lust in between thrusts, sweat travelling down his forehead and onto her breasts.  
Upon uttering those words, he felt her walls gripping him even tighter, gradually sending him into a blissful high. She finally opened her eyes to see him panting, his face contorted in pleasure; and looked down to where their bodies were joined, watching as he entered her over and over again.  
“Mac,” she moaned, the image of his cock pounding into her burning in her mind, “please, Mac. Come inside me.”  
He was so close, so fucking close- he latched his mouth on to her throat and started kissing the sensitive spot there, the one he knew would drive her over the edge and it did. She cried out his name as she reached the peak of her pleasure. She was loud. He was sure the entire hotel could hear it but at this point he didn’t care; he was too overwhelmed by how good she felt, how the way she moans his name in ecstasy was like music to his ears.  
  
He felt her spasming around him and with a grunt, he drove into her one last time, spilling inside of her. He crashed on top of her- both of them sweating and panting hard. Cynthia shivered and let out a moan when she felt the warmth of his seed leaking out of her.  
  
“Is Mayor MacCready satisfied?” she teased, grinning at him. He grunted. He was still inside of her, his face pressing against her breasts. She made no effort to roll him over to her side because she was sleepy. She fought back a yawn in vain.  
“Cynthia,” he breathed, looking at her, “You are so Cyn-ful.”  
“Pssh,” she shushed him, pressing a kiss to his forehead, “enough with the puns. Go to sleep now, Mayor.”  
He chuckled, pulled out of her and rolled over to her side, letting sleep overtake him.  
Soon they would both fall asleep in each other’s arms.

 

* * *

 

They woke up feeling refreshed the next morning. Cynthia made some effort to clean up the mess they’ve created as a result of their love-making; the room reeked of sex. She knew it was pointless since the entire hotel heard her screaming MacCready’s name last night and there would be very little doubt about what was going on in their room but she did it anyway, spraying the room with whatever perfume she had left. She cleaned the bed too with some leftover napkin.  
  
MacCready was in high spirits, throwing jokes and puns here and there. As they stepped out of the hotel, they passed by a few patrolling members of the Neighborhood Watch.  
“How you doin’, Mayor?” one of them grinned at MacCready, and the rest of them (the ones within earshot, at least) wolf-whistled.  
  
MacCready knew they couldn’t possibly be mistaking him for Hancock.  
  
“Oh my God,” he hid his face behind a hand, blushing hard. He was suddenly entertaining the possibility of the ground beneath him opening up and swallowing him whole.  
  
Cynthia was shameless though and she only laughed and pulled her lover close as she addressed the Neighborhood Watch, “Sorry boys, this Mayor’s busy. Get back to work now, or I’m telling your real Mayor.”  
More laughter could be heard and Cynthia led MacCready towards the door exiting Goodneighbor with a grin of her own.  
  
He was still red in the face and she giggled, kissing him on the cheek.  
“Does the Memory Den offer memory deletion services?” he cringed, “Because I don’t want to remember that. Ever.”  
“Well, at least they know that we’re together. You’re mine, and I’m yours,” she shrugged, and moved to kiss him possessively.  
It was then that MacCready decided that it didn’t matter. The Commonwealth- hell, the entire world could refer to his private parts as ‘Mayor MacCready’, as long as Cynthia is by his side.  
  
“As long as we stick together,” he mumbled with a smile when she stopped kissing him, and she beamed at him.  
  
_As long as we stick together._

**Author's Note:**

> Shoot me. I’m supposed to be doing something else that is completely unrelated to AO3 but then this idea came along and I just couldn't ignore it. I sense regret later but for now I'm pretty content lmao. If you're interested, I've another work in progress for MacCready and my main F!Sole Survivor and this time it has an actual plot and it's going to be multi-chaptered. Yay!


End file.
